Starving
by Lightning Before Thunder
Summary: Elizabeth Connors is pregnant and her wolf, and the father is only 16 years old. Faced with the toughest decision she had ever made, Elizabeth says goodbye to Seth, and tells him to move on. But when someone is so devoted to you, so in love with you, they'll do anything to save you. It'll be in between a T and an M. So M to be safe. Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth stood outside of her car and looked at the house that had been like a second home to her. She knew that he knew she was here, he just hadn't come out yet. She ran her fingers through her hair for the 11th time today, and felt like she was finally going to break down.

"Liz! You're here!" She felt his tall frame connect with hers and she was up off the ground and spun around a few times before she was placed back down. She looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his brown ones and she felt the water works coming. He smiled at her and placed his hands on her cheeks and gave her a deep kiss. She melted into the kiss and started to kiss back when she remembered why she was here.

"Seth...I have to talk to you." He pulled away and beamed down at her. Even though she was 2 years older, he was much taller and bigger than she was.

"What is if? Wait...come inside." She felt her wrist being grabbed and then she was being dragged towards the house. She dug her heels into the dirt but it was no use.

"Seth stop!" He stopped and let her wrist go. He dropped his hands and walked back towards her, standing in front of her, watching her carefully.

"I don't want to go inside. I just came here to tell you something and then I'm leaving." She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Look Seth you know I love you." He took a step towards her and Liz really wished he would just stay away from her.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" He had concern written all over his face and Liz felt her stomach drop.

"I'm pregnant." She heard dishes smash in the kitchen of the house. Typical. Just typical. They were listening.

"You're pregnant?!" Liz looked past Seth and saw his sister standing on the porch. She had her arms crossed and a very pissed off expression on her face.

"Liz, you're pregnant. Ill take care of you." She knew Seth would say that. She knew he would give up his future for her. She couldn't let that happen.

"No. I came here to tell you I'm pregnant and that's it. I want nothing more from you." She saw hurt cross his face. She didn't want to do this but she had to.

"I will take care of you. And our baby." Our baby. Liz took a step back.

"For god sakes Seth you're 16! I'm not going to let you throw your life away because of me! I just came here to tell you! You are not going to throw your future down the drain because of me!" She saw his fists tighten and his body start to shake.

"You're my imprint! It's my job to take care of you!" Liz but her lip. Even when she had potentially ruined his life, he was still the sweetest boy she had ever met.

"No Seth. It's your job to go to school and get an education. It's your job to go to college and have a career. It's not your job to drop out at 16 and provide for a child." She was crying now. Her face was red and wet. By now the rest of the pack was standing on the porch.

"Liz...please..." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and stepped back again.

"I'm sorry Seth. I'm not going to let you ruin your life. I'm done. It's over." She watched the moment his heart broke and hers broke as well. She had ruined him. She hurt him.

"Elizabeth don't do this!" She got back into her car and she peeled out of there. She looked back once. Seth was standing here watching her go.

"Liz..."


	2. Chapter 2

So these next few chapters will be a sort of flashback of their relationship and how it got started then after those few chapters it will be pregnant and beyond. Just to explain how they met and their relationship up until then. Also: I just own Elizabeth and everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Elizabeth hated having to work the late shift at the diner. She hated it. She would get all the high school students and they always gave her a damn hard time and left a mess. She hated every bit of it, especially their low tips. This was her job, this was what she had to do to afford a car, car pavements, insurance, a cell phone, and pay rent. She was running on broke and she depended on those tips.

"Table 3. Big party, big tips." Elizabeth sighed and grabbed her notepad, dragging herself and her feet over to the table.

She recognized some of them. They had come in a few times before o, always rowdy and always left with a huge bill. They were from La Push, and she was told that they had a reputation.

"Can you please take the table? Please?" Liz tried begging and giving her fellow waitress the puppy dog eyes. The other waitress rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No way. I've dealt with them before. You're turn." Liz looked back at her coworker as she stood by the table.

"My name is Liz. I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get for you?" There were 5 guys sitting at the table and 2 women. One of the guys had his head in his menu and wasn't looking at her. The other 4 were staring right at her.

"Yes, Liz...5 beers please." One of the guys smirked, probably hoping she wouldn't ask for ID.

"You got ID?" The smirk fell from his face and him and his ego shrunk back into the bench seat.

"Just cokes please." Liz wrote down their drinks and quickly left to fill their order. She couldn't help but roll her eyes when she heard loud laughter coming from the table. She had heard that they were rowdy and that the waitresses hated going there because they usually got given a hard time; depending on who came that day.

There was one, Liz remembered, that really liked giving the waitresses a hard time. He would either flirt with them, or he would be a complete asshole. She didn't think he was here today, which gave Liz some comfort.

"Cokes. Are you ready to order?" Liz set the cokes down and grabbed her pen and notepad. The 4 men ordered and the women, but it was the last one that stayed silent. He was still looking at his menu.

"Are you ready to order?" The last guy got nudged and he dropped his menu and looked up at her. Liz watched as he stared at her and then got a large grin on his face. He kept staring at her, like a kid on Christmas.

"Seth!" He got nudged again, but kept staring.

"You're beautiful." Liz blushed and felt her eyes narrow. This guy was staring at her, really starting to freak her out and the first thing he says is that she's beautiful?

"Thanks...you gonna order something?" He continued to stare at her, just watching her.

"Seth!" He was brought out of his daze when one of his friends snapped their fingers in front of his face. He shook his head and looked at the menu, and then back st her, placing his order.

"Great. I'll put that in." Liz grabbed the menus and wakes back to the kitchen, handing the hostess the menus on her way.

"What the hell was that?" One of her coworkers leaned against the counter next to her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know what the hell just happened but fuck me..." Liz placed her forefingers on her temples and started massaging them. She glanced back at the table and inwardly groaned when she saw the saw guy staring at her.

"He's cute." Her corworker shrugged and pushed herself off of the counter and walked away to wait on a new group of people.

Liz glanced over her shoulder once more. Their eyes met and Liz quickly looked away, ignoring the feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her to be careful.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Liz pulled her jacket closer to her body and pulled the hood up and over her head. She was freezing cold and she was out on the beach because her best friend hated her. She had suddenly decided she wanted to go and see the ocean. Today of all days, when it was wet and cold, she decided she wanted to go to the beach.

"Okay stop being so negative. It's not that bad. Look at all those hot guys over there!" Liz blew hot air into her hands and rubbed them together. She looked over and her eyes met one of them. He got a large grin on his face and Liz groaned. She grabbed her friends arm and started to drag her towards the car.

"What is your problem?!" Her friend duh her feet into the sand and Liz got jerked back. She gave her friend a glare and tugged on her wrist again.

"Liz what the hell?!" Liz felt her window of opportunity closing as the guy started jogging towards them.

"I know him." Liz mumbles hoping to not be too loud. Her friend glanced over her shoulder and then got a huge smirk on her face.

"Hi! You know my friend Liz!" She gave her a shove towards the guy and Liz stumbled once, then when she steadied herself and shot a glare backwards.

"Hi, you remember me right? I'm Seth." He stuck his hand out and Liz reluctantly shook his hand. She recoiled immediately when she felt how hot his skin was, and dropped her hand to her side.

"I remember." Liz did not want to be here right now. She was tired and grumpy and cold as fuck.

"You're still beautiful." Liz blushed and shoved her hands into her jean pockets. She had to give it to Seth, he was pretty charming. And cute. God was he cute.

"You're still a stranger." Liz wanted to smack herself. Why the hell was she being like this? Normally she was such a nice person, not sarcastic and rude.

"I don't have to be." Liz snapped her attention back to Seth. He was damn cute. Dark hair, dark skin, dark eyes. Tall, dark and handsome. He looked so young though, not that Liz was old, but she was 18 and about to graduate high school. He looked like he just started.

"How old are you?" She could hear snickering in the background and she swore she was gong to kill her friend.

"I'm 16. How old are you?" Liz raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest again.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to ask a woman how old she is?" She watched as his face fell. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"I'm 18." He looked back at her and his eyes lit up. Liz wondered why the hell he was looking at her like that. It was almos like he had never seen a woman before.

"can I have your number?" Liz bir her lip. She didn't want to be here and she didn't want to have this happening to her. She didn't think Seth was a bad guy, he seemed like a great guy, but she was going to graduate high school and then go to university. She didn't want to get into any sort of relationships right now and it seemed like Seth was that type of guy.

"Of curse you can!" Her friend had popped up beside her and when Seth smiled at her, Liz felt a steak of jealousy. She really just wanted to throw her into the waves and let the sharks eat her.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers:

kaayrakoi

Mere11

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

Thanks to all of the followers:

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

JJDarling67

Katrina3064

Mere11

South3rnbele

RaysonInTheSun

XJacobxBlackX98

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

JJDarling67

Mina1999

RaysonInTheSun

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967


End file.
